Peleando por una ilusión
by Xiao Po
Summary: Un fic del juego de Mario Bros. solo que en este fic, la historia no es acerca de una aventura de Mario ni de Luigi.
1. La necesidad…

Hace tiempo que eh querido escribir esta historia… Así que a quien le guste es bienvenido a leerla y a quien no, no importa puesto que no la dejare.

Peleando por una ilusión

Capitulo 1: La necesidad…

Aun lo recuerdo… Como empezó todo, como fue que llegue hasta tales alturas que jamás creí alcanzar en verdad…

¿Cómo ocurrió? Todo comenzó una noche en que ella vino hasta mí…

Hacía calor, pero ya estaba acostumbrado por lo general siempre era así, yo estaba sentado en mi trono, planeaba como traer a la princesa Peach y hacerla mi esposa, tenía el plan perfecto, sabía que esta vez funcionaria, pero como siempre, esos dos estúpidos fontaneros interferían ya sea de una u otra forma, eran como cucarachas, y una pesadilla para mi aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

De un momento a otro entraron un par de goombas que me dieron un comunicado que me sorprendió…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Como que la princesa esta aquí!?

-Así es rey Bowser, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decir –Dijo uno

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –Dijo el otro

-Mmmm….

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, aunque miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese instante elegí algo prudente esta vez, si ella me venía a buscar era por algo, además, técnicamente ella ahora estaba en mis garras…

-Que venga

Los dos guardias solo asintieron y poco después ella entro…

-Bowser… -Dijo levemente

Me quede perplejo por un momento, cada vez que la veía siempre era así, su belleza me deslumbraba, venia con su vestido rosa con encajes que tenían el tono más leve casi llegando a blanco, sus pendientes azules, guantes blancos, y en medio de su pecho un broche dorado con una joya azul, su piel carne tan clara, sus ojos como zafiros, hermosa, con esa única palabra se le describía totalmente…

-¡Retírense! –Les ordene a los goombas

Ella se quedo ahí, frente a mí, no me tenía miedo, pareciera que era algo común verme, mas no algo alegre…

-Me han dicho que tienes algo muy importante que decirme, ¿De qué se trata?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien, me alegro si alguien leyó mi historia y le gusto o al menos si alguien lo hizo, he, se que el capitulo es muy corto, pero apenas estoy reacostumbrandome a la escritura, continuare la historia cuando pueda.


	2. La pregunta

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo, un poco más largo solamente, como dije, ojala y guste.

Capitulo 2: La pregunta…

Los nervios me dominaban completamente, aunque era muy bueno para aparentarlo, ella aun no me contestaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante para que ella haya venido hacia mí? Tal vez solo me hacia esas preguntas para engañarme a mi mismo sabiendo bien lo que yo quería oír, pero no lo que ella iba a decir…

-Necesito tu ayuda… -Me dijo temerosamente pero mirándome directamente

-¿Eh?

¿Que que? Para nada era algo que yo hubiera imaginado, entre tantas cosas que podía decir, ayuda fue lo que dijo, ni más ni menos, pero…

-Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí solo por eso, y aun más porque has venido conmigo ¿Que no tienes un par de idiotas a tu servicio? Y de diferentes colores debo decir.

-Bueno… Ellos… -Aun decía con temor

-Hmmph ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte a lo que sea que hayas venido? Me sería más fácil tenerte a mi lado en mi fortaleza ¿No crees? Ya me has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte.

Todo se lo dije con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en mi rostro, lo dicho era verdad, era como un regalo del cielo, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerla aquí de ahora en adelante…

-Lo sé – Esta vez lo dijo como si su temor hubiera desaparecido por completo

Me quede callado esperando a que siguiera hablando…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Acaso crees que no sabía lo que me esperaba al venir contigo? No soy tonta, si he venido aquí es por un asunto importante.

Solo me hice el relajado y tome la palabra.

-Y ¿Que es ese asunto tan importante? –Le dije arrogantemente

Repentinamente bajo la mirada al piso, eso me daba más curiosidad, ¿De que hablaba? ¿Qué asunto? ¿Es tan importante para que haya venido hasta mí?

-Si no vas a decir nada mejor empiezo a mandar preparar tu nueva habitación querida… Hahaha

Estaba a punto de chasquear mis dedos para que entraran un par de Koopa Troopas para que se la llevaran cuando…

-Culex…

Ese nombre me hizo temblar…

Recordaba perfectamente a ese tipo, incluso aunque tratase de olvidarlo… Dijo que era un caballero de otra dimensión o algo así, él es el único que me ha hecho sentir un pavor interno, una frustración, su aspecto me provocaba repulsión, era como un demonio, de su cintura hacia arriba su aspecto era fornido y musculoso, la piel morada y garras en las extremidades de sus brazos que intentaban darle una apariencia semihumana, al ver su rostro me provocaba terror en el interior, tenía el pelo largo y alborotado, dos cuernos muy grandes donde el derecho apuntaba hacia abajo, unas alas en su espalda de color café naranja, como si hubieran sido manchadas de sangre cuyo tono rojizo desapareció con el tiempo, no tenia pies, en vez de ello tenía una roca de picos como si fueran diamantes y bajo esta una aura negra…

Me quede callado durante unos momentos, la verdad no sabía ni que decir…

Al cabo de unos segundos ella realzo su mirada hacia mí y me explico todo…

-Necesito tu ayuda para traer de vuelta a Mario y Luigi… Todo ocurrió hace semanas, estaba en mi habitación cuando los Toads que hacían la guardia en la entrada enseguida me avisaron, así que enseguida fui con ellos para revisar porque escándalo, al bajar me encontré con un ser algo extraño, no era un Toad, era un poco más alto que yo, no puedo decir mucho de él, solo que parecía alguien que se hubiera puesto un traje de lianas y hierbas, su cara estaba cubierta también, lo único que pude notar era un brillo en donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos, un brillo verde…

No tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo, y tampoco encontraba la relación con Culex por lo que mejor seguí escuchando…

-Como sea, ese ser era solo un mensajero, me dijo que necesitaba comunicarle un mensaje a Mario, un mensaje de su señor…

-Culex ¿No?

-Si… Mi expresión fue casi la misma que la tuya hace unos momentos, Mario no se encontraba en el reino por lo que me comunico a mí el mensaje, Culex quería confrontarlo de nuevo, el lugar de dicho enfrentamiento seria en la tierra del fin, sin especificar más cuando termino su comunicado se desvaneció…

-¿Qué? ¿Desvanecerse? –Eso suena como una locura, o al menos eso pensé…

-Sí, frente a mis ojos vi como paso, era como si se hubiera hecho polvo que llevaba el viento…

Eso ultimo me resulto difícil de creer, de hecho aun me costaba trabajo asumir que Culex había regresado a esta dimensión ¿En verdad solo regreso para retar a Mario? En verdad eso esperaba…

-Cuando le di el comunicado a Mario, él emprendió ese mismo día su camino junto con Luigi como su acompañante por si las dudas…

-Y no han vuelto, ¿No es así?

-Sí, es por eso que he venido, dime Bowser ¿Me ayudaras?

No sabía que contestar, ni si quiera que hacer, lo único que presentía era que mi respuesta podría ser la llave de una puerta… O el candado de otra…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir al final del capitulo así que solo diré que la continuare cuando pueda y que las descripciones de los escenarios las hare como crea que vayan a quedar mejor.


	3. Mi decisión

Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo, puede que guste, puede que no, igual seguiré escribiendo.

Capitulo 3: Mi decisión

¿Ayudarla a traer de vuelta a dos tontos que no me han dejado tranquilo desde la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? No gano nada… Al menos esos fueron mis pensamientos, que ciertamente eran verdad, hasta que tuve una idea por así decirlo…

-Serás mi esposa –Le dije

Puso sus manos en su cadera y me miro molesta, esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Algún día te rendirás con eso? ¡Prefiero mil veces ser enterrada viva!

No me sorprendió su respuesta, pero eso no quería decir que no me importaba… Como sea, no podía dejar que ella lo supiera…

-Hmph, esa es mi condición

-Entonces adiós.

Pude llamar a los guardias para que la mantuvieran aquí, pero antes de que atravesara esas dos puertas le di un pequeño incentivo…

-¿A dónde iras? ¿Al reino Nimbus a pedirle ayuda al llorón de Mallow? ¿A buscar a Geno? Oh si, el nos dejo, o ¿Acaso iras sola? No tienes nada y lo sabes, ni si quiera tus tontos Toads podrán protegerte.

Ella solo se quedo ahí dándome la espalda sin contestarme…

-Cuando luchamos contra ese sujeto tú y Mallow estaban observando únicamente, no podían hacer nada, solo hiciste que recuperáramos algo de energía con tu magia, pero no puedes luchar y lo sabes

Todo lo que le dije era verdad, ella no tenía oportunidad...

-Yo… -Dijo levemente

-Aunque esa nube parlante aceptara ¿Que podrían hacer ustedes para rescatar a esos dos bigotudos? Si en algún momento hubiera que pelear estarían acabados…

Mi sonrisa se volvió más notoria, prácticamente ella estaba obligada a aceptar el trato, esta situación se convirtió en la oportunidad perfecta que tanto tiempo había esperado, si ella se casaba conmigo bajo su consentimiento ya no tendría qué preocuparme por los fontaneros, y si la hacía quedarse ahora mismo por las malas aun quedaba la posibilidad de que Mario y Luigi volvieran…

-¿Por qué? –Me dijo…

-¿Eh?

-¿Porque estas tan empeñado en tenerme a tu lado?

¿Por qué? Ya deberías saberlo… Al menos eso creí, de cualquier forma no le iba responder, no era mi estilo decir ese tipo de cosas…

-Eso no importa, no tienes opción así que decídete

Pasó poco hasta que volteo y de nuevo me dio la cara, pareciese que ya había tomado una decisión, mi corazón se estremecía, al fin lo que tanto ansiaba iba a pasar…

-D-de-de acuerdo…

Mis ojos se ensancharon al oír su respuesta, en verdad no lo creía, ella acepto casarse conmigo, esto merecía una gran celebración, estaba verdaderamente feliz por dentro, claro que por fuera no lo hacía notar…

-Pero… -Tenía que ser, siempre hay un pero…

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Haha

-Me casare contigo cuando hayas cumplido el trato.

-Hmph

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-¿Por qué habría de aceptar eso? ¿Cómo se que cumplirás con tu palabra? –Le pregunte

-¿Y como se que tu cumplirás con la tuya? –Me contesto

No era para nada ingenua… Me gustaba eso… De cualquier modo ella tenía razón en desconfiar de mí… Solté un suspiro y proseguí…

-De acuerdo, nos casaremos en cuanto esta tonta búsqueda termine…

-Bien…

Se veía algo triste por ello… Ya aprenderá a amarme, pensé…

-Bien, siempre te tengo reservada una habitación por si las dudas, será mejor que descanses, porque nos espera un largo camino…

Enseguida chasquee mis dedos para que vinieran un par de Tropas

-A sus ordenes su gran maldad –Dijeron los dos

-Escolten a la princesa a su habitación. Trátenla bien y si necesita algo acudan inmediatamente.

-Si su gran maldad

Enseguida Peach se dispuso a seguirlos, pero antes de eso volteo su hacia mi…

-Bowser…

-¿Qué?

No tenía idea de que era lo que quería, pero dijo algo que no me esperaba…

-Gracias…

-Me lo vas a pagar cuando seamos marido y mujer, así que no agradezcas

Luego de eso volvió y siguió a las tropas… En esos momentos me sentía feliz y a la vez intrigado, por una parte mi deseo más grande se iba a cumplir, por otra iría a donde Culex, el único ser que me había hecho temblar, no sabía lo que me esperaba y mucho menos a lo que me enfrentaba… De repente se me vino a la cabeza algo que había olvidado…

-¡Los chicos! –Dije en cuanto lo recordé

Ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza que decirles, mmm…. Sera mejor que no sepan la verdad, no quiero meterlos en esto, Mario es una cosa, pero con Culex no se juega…

-¡Kamek!

Enseguida cruzo la puerta frente a mí sobre su escoba, típico, gafas, un traje de mago barato azul, si, así era Kamek.

-¿Si milord?

-Voy a ausentarme por varios días, así que tú vas estar a cargo de que todo aquí siga en orden ¿Entendido?

-Si milord

-Ah y trae aquí a los muchachos…

-¿A los ocho?

-Sí, date prisa, y quiero lista una mochila de la talla de la princesa con provisiones para mañana en la mañana

-¿La princesa esta aquí? ¿No sería mejor que yo lo acompañara milord?

No puedo arriesgar a nadie… Culex es muy poderoso…

-Lo que vaya a hacer no te importa, solo haz lo que te he indicado y punto

Enseguida fue por ellos, solo me quedaba esperar a que llegaran ¿Qué les iba decir? Una vil mentira de seguro, aun no quería contarles nada de mi asunto con Peach ¿Por qué? Supuse que iban a querer mas detalles así que decidí reservarme lo del trato. Dentro de unos minutos llegaron mis hijos, se veían algo molestos porque los interrumpí en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo en sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa rey papa? –Me dijo Roy

Típico de Roy, era el que más quería saber de mis asuntos, probablemente para ser el primero en sucederme, interesado o no era mi hijo y lo quería al igual que a todos.

-Solo les voy a dar un anuncio

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto Wendy

Wendy, mi única hija, era materialista y vanidosa, siempre con su collar de perlas rojo, tenía la esperanza de que un día fuera a madurar…

-Me ausentare por varios días, así que espero que este castillo permanezca tal y como lo deje.

-¿Eso es todo? –Dijo Ludwig

El mayor de mis hijos y el más listo al parecer, le gustaba mucho la música, su único defecto era el ser demasiado arrogante…

-Sí, es todo, ya pueden volver a sus habitaciones

Se retiraron inmediatamente como si les hubiera importado poco lo que dije, al parecer así era, igual yo estaba a punto de irme cuando note que Junior seguía ahí…

-¿Qué pasa Junior?

-¿A dónde iras? –Me pregunto

Junior por lo general era muy curioso, no lo quería más que a los otros, pero si confiaba mas en el ¿Por qué? Era el más joven y quien podía aprender más de mí…

-Asunto de adultos

Lo llevaba a conquistar galaxias y secuestrar a la princesa y no se me ocurrió algo mejor que "Asunto de adultos"

-¿Y tiene que ver con mama, digo, la princesa Peach?

Me sorprendió lo atento que era Junior, al parecer fue el único que noto que ella estaba en el castillo…

-Puede ser… Pero eso no importa

Le acaricie la cabeza

-Pero mantenme informado de lo que hagan tus hermanos ¿De acuerdo?

El sonrió un poco y asintió, era el único que demostraba afecto hacia mí…

-Anda, ve a dormir, te prometo que te traeré un recuerdo

Nuevamente asintió y se fue a su habitación…

-Todo listo… -Me dije a mi mismo

Solo falta que un Koopa vaya a la cama, necesito consultar este día con la almohada…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien, por ahora es todo, y no volveré a escribir hasta tener un tiempo libre puesto que los estudios supongo que a todos nos traen como locos, hasta luego.


	4. El comienzo de la jornada

He aquí el 4o capitulo, si parece que la historia va lenta pues digamos que es mi forma de escribir, no me gusta apresurar nada aunque tal vez me contradiga en ocasiones.

Capitulo 4: El comienzo de la jornada

No podía evitarlo, no podía dormir bien, tal vez era el impacto que tuve por el regreso del caballero oscuro, tal vez era el temor hacia lo que me esperaba, o posiblemente era que no podía evitar saber que ella estaba tan cerca de mí… Y a la vez tan lejos… Esa noche fue diferente, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener insomnios, por lo general antes pasaban cuando algo me inquietaba, nada me puso a pensar y a tomar algo tan en serio en mucho tiempo hasta ese entonces…

Me puse a cambiar de posiciones para dormir, aunque era algo difícil por mi caparazón no me gustaba estar petrificado de una sola forma, dio lo mismo, seguía sin conciliar el sueño…

-¿Qué maldita hora es? –Me pregunte

Realmente no importaba, el tiempo seguía sin que pudiera hacer algo, no importaba si me hubiera enterado de la hora o no…

-Peach…

En ese momento me pregunte si ella estaba en las mismas que yo ¿Pudo conciliar el sueño? Tenía ganas de saber y asegurarme como se encontraba, pero no era prudente… Ella debía descansar y de seguro con cualquier paso que diera cerca suyo la despertaría… ¿Prudente? Me sentía raro, nunca me había importado ser prudente ¿Por qué pensaba de esta manera? ¿Tendría que ver con su estancia tan cerca de mí? Probablemente era eso… Ella también era la razón de mis desveladas en varias ocasiones…

Sentí que esa noche el tiempo se iba cada vez más lento, como no podía dormir solo me la pase divagando en mis pensamientos con la esperanza de pronto caer rendido ante el cansancio… Tomo mucho, pero parecía que iba a conciliar el sueño cuando...

-Rey Bowser, despierte, su baño está listo –Me dijo una tropa que irrumpió en mi cuarto

En ese momento me arrepentí de haber marcado un horario para que me levantaran…

-Bien, puedes retirarte

El koopa se retiro y yo debía bañarme antes de que amaneciera, sentía que era una buena forma de empezar el día, además quería aprovechar pues no sabía cuando volvería…

Camine a lo largo de los pasillos, en verdad no había mucha diferencia si amanecía o no, siempre estaba alumbrado por antorchas y demás, aunque había pocos cuartos donde si se distinguía, como el que tenia para Peach, conocía bastante bien mi guarida por así decirlo. Ya se me estaban cayendo los ojos del sueño, como odiaba que ese tipo de cosas me pasaran…

Divagaciones y más divagaciones era todo lo que seguía pasando por mi mente mientras caminaba hasta que por fin llegue al cuarto donde esperaba relajarme un poco…

Había dos koopas vigilando la puerta, no me gustaba que nadie usara mi baño personal así que puse a esos dos de guardia… Tal vez, solo tal vez exageraba un poco…

-Pase por favor Rey Bowser –Me dijo uno

Entre sin más preámbulo, cerré la puerta y me detuve a observar la habitación, si, si no me podía relajar aquí no podía en otro lado, un cuarto suficientemente espacioso, siempre me gusto, era más un baño termal que nada, las piedras rodeando el baño, las antorchas alumbrando el cuarto, se podía sentir el calor y el vapor del agua, me encantaba ese lugar, había ocasiones en las que me pasaba horas pensando y pensando, divagando como siempre, me relajaba bastante... No lo creía, ya estaba divagando, no importaba, pero antes de disfrutar de esa agua caliente talle mi cuerpo con una esponja y jabón, además de limpiarme el pelo y me enjuague con un balde que uno de los koopas me dejo con agua…

-Termine… -Me dije a mi mismo

Enseguida, me metí al baño, que delicia, pensé en esos momentos, era como olvidarse por un tiempo de todo, no existía nada, solo eras tú, tu mente, tus pensamientos y deseos, como si fuera otra verdad, otra realidad… Aunque no todo lo que sentía era felicidad, estos pequeños momentos me servían para pensar mis acciones actuales… Ella, ¿Por qué sentía que aunque en un futuro se mantuviera a mi lado en realidad nunca estaríamos juntos? La respuesta era obvia, por lo menos eso creía.

-No me importa, vas a estar a mi lado quieras o no…

Era mi oportunidad perfecta y no la iba dejar ir, eso sería una verdadera estupidez, pero… Sí tan solo me diera una oportunidad…

No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí con mis pensamientos, lo único que sabía que tenía que darme prisa o el amanecer me ganaría… Salí del agua y me prepare por así decirlo, casi solo era secarme.

Cuando salí me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, y me quede ahí un rato, mientras estaba el desayuno…

Admito que Culex me preocupaba, pero en esos instantes me interesaba más como íbamos a llegar a la tierra del fin, sería fácil con mi helicóptero de payaso, pero para colmo la ultima vez Junior lo descompuso y un barco de aire era demasiado grande, además de que se necesitaba más de uno para navegar el barco, definitivamente estaba descartado. Al parecer la única opción iba ser a pie.

-Que lata…

Enseguida entro otro de mis sirvientes y me aviso que el desayuno estaba servido…

-¿Y la princesa? –Le pregunte

-¿Quiere que la llame?

Mmm… ¿Seguirá dormida? Ahora no me importa, si va a comer algo va a ser ahora, tal vez pensé de esa forma por no haber dormido nada, de seguro estaba de mal humor.

-No, yo iré por ella, ten su plato listo también

-Si su gran maldad

Se retiro y yo fui por Peach, imaginaba que estaba dormida, pero al entrar a su habitación la vi ahí parada frente a su ventana, al parecer ya había amanecido, ni brillaba mucho el sol, pero al menos la podía ver, aun seguía como la noche anterior…

-Madrugaste ¿No es así? –Le pregunte

-Es difícil dormir cuando no estás en tu hogar –Me contesto sin despegar su mirada de la ventana

Así que no había dormido…

-Acostúmbrate, este será tu nuevo hogar

-Lo sé… -Me dijo tristemente

No me gustaba verla así… De inmediato pensé en decir algo para animarla…

-El desayuno está listo, pero si quieres puedes ducharte, hay un…

-Un baño en este cuarto, lo sé, ya lo hice…

¿Cómo era posible que ella cambiara mi actitud tan fácilmente?

-¿Vendrás a desayunar? –Le pregunte

-No tengo mucha hambre…

-Debes de comer algo, además quiero hablar contigo antes de partir

-¿Sobre qué?

-Te lo diré allá, solo sígueme

Realmente no tenía mucho que decirle, pero si quería que comiera algo tenía que insistirle para que lo hiciera… En efecto me siguió, atravesamos los pasillos y bajamos escaleras para llegar al comedor. Una gran mesa rectangular que ocupaba su espacio hacia lo largo, y encima de ella la comida, varios platos con pasteles, panes, algunas frutas y demás, cada comida en mi castillo fuera de día, tarde, noche o demás era espectacular, también era bueno saber que mis tropas hicieran lo que hicieran lo hacían con empeño…

-Toma asiento

Yo me senté en la cabecera de la mesa y ella a mi izquierda, intentaba mirar a otro lado para no verme tan obvio, pero era difícil, era como si trataras de no respirar… Oportunamente llego un Boo a preguntarme que iba comer, Peach puso una cara de espanto pues no lo esperaba, me reí en el interior, que inocencia la suya…

-Tráeme jugo y unos panes, no tengo mucha hambre –Le dije al Boo y enseguida regrese mi mirada hacia ella…

-Tú ¿Qué comerás Peach?

-Nada, no tengo mucha hambre, gracias –Me contesto

He, era muy educada como siempre lo había sido…Al principio tenía planeado hacerla que comiera para no preocuparme por su energía, pero obligarla a comer tampoco era una opción, no quería que me siguiera viendo como un tirano… Tal vez si le da hambre en el camino podamos parar en algún lugar o de las mismas provisiones…

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Enseguida llego el Boo y me dejo un plato encima, le di una mordida al pan antes de contestarle y mientras tragaba casi se me atoraba, no sabía ni que inventarle, solo era un pretexto para que comiera, pero ya que no iba ser así pensé en algo rápido… Mientras comía no recuerdo exactamente qué le dije, pero de seguro fueron tonterías y demás ya que se me quedaba mirando de una manera extraña, como si tuviera algo en la cara… ¿Estaba nervioso acaso o qué diablos me pasaba? Lo último que le dije fue del porque iríamos a pie…

-Entiendo… -Me dijo

-A todo esto ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Es raro que ese tonto de tu cuidador te haya dejado venir sola…

-Escape del castillo y estoy aquí gracias a las tuberías, la verdad es que con suerte llegue, es como un gran laberinto, entras y no sabes donde saldrás…

-Entiendo, y ¿Piensas volver?

-Tengo que informarles donde estoy… Si no te molesta me gustaría ir a mi reino, necesitan saber todo, donde estoy e incluso de nuestro acuerdo…

Tenía razón, no me agradaban esos Toads pero tenían que saber que su amada princesa se casaría con el Rey de los Koopas, y un rey muy guapo a decir verdad… Termine de comer y para complacerla le dije que empezaríamos de inmediato… Cruzamos los pasillos del castillo para llegar a la entrada, solo pensaba en hacer lo posible para que fuera feliz… Antes de salir del castillo llame a Kamek… Enseguida apareció el mago de segunda…

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que te ordene?

-Por supuesto Rey Bowser

Agitó su varita o lo que fuera y enseguida apareció un pequeño morral en el piso…

-Kamek ¿Se supone que en esto vamos a cargar comida y demás? ¿No tenias otro más chico?

Enseguida se acerco y me lo explico a murmullos…

-Rey, disculpe, pero ¿No cree que algo tan grande incomodaría a la Princesa? Además comida pueden comprar en varias ciudades, hechice la bolsa para que nunca se acabe el dinero y así podrán comprar lo que sea y usted tampoco cargara nada

Fue bastante listo de su parte, algún día su cerebro tenía que funcionar…

Él se aparto y le indico a Peach que se pusiera el morral… Yo mientras pensaba en mis hijos… Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos, pero supuse que con lo que les había dicho la noche anterior bastaba… Además nunca había sido mi estilo ser tan sentimental… Puede que fuese un mal padre…

-Bowser… Bowser

-¿Eh?

-Estoy lista, ya podemos partir

-Ah, seguro

Nos abrieron las puertas de la entrada principal y finalmente salimos de mi castillo, al caminar y alejarnos de él ya no sabía que esperar… Yo y ella estaríamos solos durante un rato, íbamos en busca de dos fontaneros y puede que nos enfrentásemos a algo que no pudiésemos manejar… Lo único claro era la primera parada, el reino champiñón…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien, es todo por ahora, la escuela me trae como loco así que es dudosa la fecha del siguiente, mis más cordiales saludos.

P.D. Acabe el brawl con todas las pegatinas y trofeos XD Tómala Shadowmaki y Tauro XD


	5. El primer contacto

Ya era tiempo de una actualización, en fin, aquí está el capitulo 5 ¡Woooo! XD Para este tuve una mezcla de varias canciones, no sé, salió algo medio extraño, pero igual gracias Mauro, fue buena esa de la musicalización mental de las escenas, no es muy largo pero bueno, pues eso es todo, saludos a toda la banda (como si todos leyeran esto XD)

Capitulo 5: El primer contacto

Había mucho por recorrer sin duda alguna…Pero primero teníamos que llegar al lugar donde vivan esos ridículos cabezas de zetas… Como sea, no le dije nada y empecé a caminar esperando que ella me siguiera, y así fue, recordaba muy bien como llegar a su reino, después de todo la había raptado varias veces, que ironía ¿No?

Aun lo recuerdo, con cada paso que dábamos nos alejábamos más y más de mi fortaleza, era algo impresionante ver como cambiaban cosas tan simples poco a poco como lo hacia el paisaje, en un momento estas rodeado de piedras calientes lava y un calor sin igual y al otro en una ambientación totalmente diferente, una vista verde, arbustos con frutos de varios colores y flores… No me había acostumbrado a ese ambiente por así decirlo, pero no lo odiaba, no del todo…

Fuera de todo ello no hable durante el camino, no tenía mucho que decir después de todo y que me dirigiera una palabra como si fuera cualquier allegado suyo era prácticamente imposible…

-Bowser…

Me trague mis palabras…

-¿Si mi querida?

Se lo dije de forma extraña, enseguida gire hacia ella, cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos como si suplicara, no me lo creía, su voz es como una droga para mí…

-¿Por qué no te despediste de tus hijos?

Al oír eso de nuevo le di la espalda y seguí caminando…

¿Qué te importa? Pensé en ese instante… Solo ignore la pregunta y continúe…

-Así que…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué no les dijiste ni un adiós al menos?

Pero que entrometida, en fin, no voy a negarlo, me gustaba esa atención que ella tenía en mí… Pero la pregunta de oro era ¿Por qué el interés? Bueno, considerando que se convertiría en mi esposa sería bueno decirle no sé, una explicación o algo…

-Tu ganas, te lo diré, lo que paso fue que…

Precisamente cuando tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, cuando se estaba interesando en mí me cortaron las palabras… Me fui directo hacia el piso como si hubiera tropezado, como si algo me hubiera tomado de los pies…

-¿Qué demo…

Intenté levantarme, pero fui interrumpido de nuevo, a pesar de llevar conmigo mi collar de picos sentí a la perfección como también algo me impulso para ser azotado, mejor ya ni intente hablar, pero si llegue a oír algo, mis quejidos… Después de todo no iba a reír luego de un azote…

Lo que sea que fuera me tenía contra el piso, pero… ¡¿Y Peach?! Cual mi buena suerte esta mañana mi pregunta fue respondida…

-¡AH! –Pude oír el grito de Peach detrás de mí, eso provoco que por unos instantes mi corazón se exaltara por una brisa helada

Luego de eso se sintió como si también ella fuera impulsada hacia el suelo, mi humor cambio rápidamente, me enfurecí de verdad, no iba permitir que le hicieran eso…

-¡Muéstrate maldito desgraciado! –Grite a la nada al parecer

-Uy, pero que lagartija tan quejona hehehe

¿Pero qué? ¿De dónde provenía esa voz? Nadie estaba ahí o al menos no que yo supiera…

¡Soy un Koopa, idiota, ya déjate ver cobarde!

Eres un Koopa idiota, está bien, haha, vaya, ya te gusto y ni me has visto, oh verdad, te dejare verme…

Como odiaba a los graciositos… Como fuera, cuando termino de hablar el aire empezó a aumentar poco a poco hasta que se pudo sentir una gran ventisca de las que hacen que los arboles y demás bailen frente a ti… Era raro ciertamente se suponía que por esos rumbos el clima era tranquilo… Se suponía… Todo esto me daba mala espina… Cerré los ojos un momento por algo de tierra que me entraba por el viento y al abrirlos apareció ahí frente a mí… No sé que era pero en efecto parecía que era el mismo tipo que Peach menciono cuando me pidió ayuda, ridículo, en efecto estaba cubierto por ramas, aunque desde ese ángulo no podía ver sus ojos…

-Bien… Te lo diré claramente… ¡¿Quién DEMONIOS ERES TU?! –Trate de mantener calma, pero al final no pude

Realmente odiaba decírselo en esa posición, la gente debía verme hacia arriba, no al revés…

-Entonces ¿No me recuerdas? Vaya, entonces si eres un Koopa idiota, haha

En primera en mi vida había visto a tal sujeto y en segunda ese chiste ya me estaba colmando la paciencia… Pero debía admitirlo, si tenía una sensación extraña de haberlo visto antes….

-Aparte de idiota mudo, haha, ay que lastima que tenga que terminar contigo, ya me estabas cayendo bien, hehe, pero si te mata la curiosidad te diré que soy un servidor del gran Culex…

En ese instante lo que nos haya tenido contra el piso a los dos nos soltó, en cuanto me puse en pie fui con ella para ver como se encontraba…

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo…

Pobre… No creía que estuviera acostumbrada a los golpes… Pero entre otras cosas ¿Por qué nos liberó? ¿No le hubiera sido más fácil darnos fin de esa forma? O acaso…

-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! –Le gritó al tipo ese

-Cálmate chica, ha, ya en serio ¿Qué todos aquí son unos completos tontos?

Por fin pude ver bien al tipo, efectivamente, tenía ese brillo verde en donde se supone estaban sus ojos…

-Ya deja de dar vueltas al mismo chistecito y habla claro –Le dije

-Su mundo…

¿Qué? Pero se suponía que Culex y su raza no podían habitarlo ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?

-Piensas matarnos ¿No? –Le pregunte

-Mmmm… Interesante… Haha, la verdad no, o bueno si, mas bien no, que asco ya se me está pegando su estupidez, haha, mmm… Pues veras la muerte para ustedes es cuando su cuerpo ya no responde debido a que su alma en si ya no puede seguir, pero para nosotros es… ¿Como decirlo en palabras que entiendan? Oh sí, ya lo tengo, un cambio…

-¿Cambio?

-Ya dije demás, pero si, en pocas palabras ustedes van a morir ¿O te lo explico con bolitas y palitos? Haha, bueno, ni modo, es mentira pero por tradición o lo que sea lo diré, a mi me dolerá más que a ustedes…

No tenía idea que iba a hacer, pero tenía algo seguro en mi mente… No le iba poner mi vida ni mucho menos la de ella en bandeja de plata…

-Veamos… Mmmm… Difícil… Si, lo tengo, seguiré la regla de este lugar, primero las damas…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Peach

Frente a mi alzo su brazo del cual se extendían lianas que rodearon el cuello de mi princesa… Sus suspiros cada vez se hacían más débiles, el aliento se le iba y sus manos temblaban por dicha asfixia que me hacía temblar interiormente… ¡Haz algo Bowser! ¡Muévete! Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente… Luego, hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, con mis garras corte de un tajo esas enredaderas…

Se arrodillo y comenzó a toser para después tomar aire… No quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si tardaba más…

-Si quieres hacerle algo vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver…

-¡Uy! ¡Te gusta! ¡¿Verdad?! Haha, de antemano lo veo imposible, haha, que tonto eres, pero bueno, primero tu y luego ella, ya deja de llorar, haha

Por unos segundos desee tanto que ella no hubiera escuchado nada, tanto que ni siquiera la miré… Pero qué tipo más irritante…

-Peach, retrocede, no me llevara mucho este estorbo…

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo…

Al parecer me hizo caso, pude oír como se alejaba y esperaba que fuese a una distancia considerable…

-¡Woooooooo! ¡Una pelea! ¡Sí! Espero y me diviertas por un rato, te ves impaciente, hehe

Si... Era hora del show… Aguarde a que el hiciera el primer movimiento ya que yo no era muy rápido a decir verdad…

-¡Bam!

Fue una mala idea, nuevamente me inmovilizo sosteniendo mis pies con sus estúpidas plantas…

-Uy, gran error chico, hehe

Odiaba su actitud, era una mezcla rara entre un bufón y una planta… Pero eso no importaba en ese instante, tenía que liberarme o quien sabe que más haría…

-¡Demonios!

¡Vamos Bowser! ¡Libérate! ¡Haz algo maldita sea! Era lo único que tenía en mente… Liberarme, esa planta viviente se estaba acercando más y más… La inquietud me comía por dentro y la desesperación en el exterior, no podía hacer nada… ¿Cómo una planta podía ser tan fuerte?

-Lalalalala –Dijo como si cantara, tenia una voz realmente irritante, no muy aguda, pero me sacaba de quicio

Repentinamente convirtió su brazo derecho en una gran espina que empezó a girar violentamente como un taladro…

No había dormido, estaba cansado, casi asfixiaron a Peach y estaba a punto de ser perforado… No era mi día, en definitiva no era mi día…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Se acabo lo que se daba XD Bueno, el próximo capítulo es dudoso en cuanto a fecha pues se acerca lo difícil en el cole, pero intentare trabajar en ello lo más pronto posible, saludos a todos los que llegaron hasta esta parte sin dormirse XD

P.D. Perdí en un torneo del Smash…

P.D. 2 Le gane a Shadowmaki XD

P.D. 3 ¿Si conseguiste el tomo? XD


	6. Ojos falsos

Ahora si me la manche la verdad XD pero bueno, lo que es la vida humana ¿No? Como sea aquí está el capitulo 6.

Capitulo 6: Ojos falsos

Estaba algo cansado, tenía mi garganta seca y necesitaba hacer algo pronto, ya estaba demasiado cerca él tipo, con cada paso un frio recorría mi cuerpo interiormente… Tal vez eso es a lo que llamaban miedo…

-Adiós tortuguita, haha

En cuanto se preparó para empuñarme su espina el único pensamiento que llego a mi mente fue tratar de usar toda mi fuerza para detener el golpe…

-Hora de morir, hehe

Me empuño su brazo directo al pecho, pero con mis brazos hice lo posible por detenerlo, solo podía aguantar ahí mientras hacía que la espina dejara de girar tanto, eso hizo que sintiera un dolor terrible en las palmas, pero tenía que aguantar, no le iba a dejar vencerme…

-¡No lo harás!

Parecía que no quería rendirse pues aplico más fuerza, lo cual me daba más batalla hasta que final mente aplique tanta presión que rompí en pedazos su maldito pico…

-Eres un bruto, haha, crees que por eso me vas a…

No aguantaba ni una palabra más de él así que le di un golpe directo en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarlo de mi… Por alguna razón cuando él recibió mi golpe, sus lianas que me tenían atado de pies se debilitaron y pude zafarme de ellas, después mire mis manos por el dolor y el hormigueo que aun sentía en ellas…

-¿Qué? –Me dije a mi mismo

Mis manos estaban con tallones violentos y sangraban, en verdad no me sorprendía, fue mucha suerte que pudiera con ese ataque, aunque en realidad no me esperaba eso…

-Vaya, no eres tan debilucho como creí, ha

-Y tu eres más irritante de lo que pensé –Le conteste

No lo podía creer, recibió un golpe directo y aun así seguía como si nada… Se aproximó de nuevo pero mejor espere a ver que más pasaba

-Huhu, aun así no eres rival, pero te diré que me estoy divirtiendo mucho

Por alguna razón todo lo que salía de su boca o lo que sea que tuviera me ponía realmente de malas…

-¡YA CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO! –Le grite enfurecido

Luego tome un respiro y en cuanto sentí el calor en mi pecho, aquel ardor que nunca me hacia ningún daño, solté mi fuego contra él… Si había algo de lo que había llegado a estar orgulloso de mi era que prácticamente era una máquina de hacer fuego… Mis flamas cubrieron totalmente su cuerpo tornando entre anaranjado y amarillo, pensé que había terminado con él hasta que…

-¿Hace calor o soy solo yo? Haha

-¿Qué?

Mire su cuerpo, pero lo único que veía era cómo estaba quemándose…

-Oh, disculpa, te ayudare un poco

De repente una ventisca que rozó mi piel disipo el fuego y dejo al descubierto su verdadera forma…

-Ahora me recuerdas ¿No?

Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, era un cristal, lo había recordado… Era uno de los cristales que protegían a Culex en esa ocasión, para ser exacto el verde, de ahí era el brillo de sus ojos falsos…

-¿Sorprendido estúpido koopa?

-¡Ya deja de repetir lo mismo bastardo!

Si estaba sorprendido, aunque me sentía tonto por contestarle a un objeto…

-Creo que ahora puedo presentarme bien, soy el Cristal Elemental Del Viento, a servicio del gran Culex

-¿Del viento? Si es así entonces ¿Porque nunca atacaste con algo que no fueran plantas?

-En verdad que eres entrometido, haha

¿Cómo era posible que un cristal fuera tan molesto? No importaba, tenía que aprovechar para saber todo lo relacionado con el asunto…

-Fue un regalo de mi señor para fortalecerme

-¿Fortalecerte? Hahaha, no me hagas reír, te acabo de dar una paliza

-No me has hecho nada, lo único que hiciste fue remover mi cuerpo temporal

-¿Qué?

Mmm… No sabía que pensar en ese momento, todo era muy confuso y para colmo no ayudaba mucho que él tipo hablara con rodeos…

-Haha, tu expresión es muy divertida, ojala pudieras verte, haha

-Arrrrrgh, deja de hablar y mejor pelea ¡Te voy a hacer polvo infeliz!

-¿Quieres pelear? Haha, déjate de bromas, no tienes nivel para hacerlo, incluso creo que matarte a ti y a tu amiguita sería injusto, no tendrían ni cómo defenderse

-¡Tu eres él que no sabe con quién se mete!

-Vaya, apenas iba a empezar lo bueno y me tengo que ir

Al decir eso ultimo el viento empezó a soplar realmente fuerte, se sentía casi como un huracán que me rodeaba, me cubrí la cara con mis puños por la fuerza, pero algo mas pasaba, en mis brazos y piernas se estaban generando cortaduras… Podía sentir como la sangre recorría poco a poco mi piel…

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!

-Solo es una pequeña muestra de mi poder, si creías que sería tan fácil como la última vez te equivocas…

Ceso la fuerte brisa que me azotaba, pero algo andaba mal… Mire mis brazos y efectivamente tenía un montón de cortaduras frescas…

-Maldito…

-Puede que nos volvamos a ver si sobrevives a esto… Espero y no me decepciones, me diviertes bastante, haha

-¿Eh?

-Hasta pronto estúpido koopa

Cuando terminó, un gran destello hizo que mi cuerpo retumbara internamente y mi mente se nublara quedándose en el frio vacio de la oscuridad…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Algunos pensaran que escribí muy poco, y en efecto así es, pero pienso que ahora no tengo porque adelantarme mucho. Saludos y felicitaciones a Shadowmaki que saco 9.5 en el pre estatal de Física II Haha, me copio ¬¬ XD


	7. Un rumbo sin camino

Bien, para empezar no he actualizado porque he estado jugando, pero para bien de la historia pienso yo, Súper Mario RPG es la mami de todos los RPG's de Mario, pero aun así quería algo más para el fic, no sé, nuevos modelos y mas detalles del castillo de Peach y Ciudad Champiñón, tal vez más personajes, uno que otro con más personalidad que el Canciller y un montón de cosas, todo eso lo encontré en el Bowser's Inside Story para la Nintendo DS, pero eso no significa que vaya a cambiar totalmente la historia y el mapa original que ofrecía el anterior juego, solo tomare lo que yo vea que es necesario y que me puede ayudar a construir una mejor historia y redacción. Y al igual que hizo Shadowmaki usare los nombres de la versión castellana.

Capitulo 7: Un rumbo sin camino

_No lo vas a entender… No lo puedes entender… No eres rival…_

¿Qué eran esas voces? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Era confuso, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado antes ¿Acaso estaba muerto?

_No eres rival… Si continúas solo perecerás…_

Un suspiro me robo el aliento y al instante abrí los ojos… Era como una habitación oscura donde solo resaltaba mi cuerpo, sentía un escalofrió que podía sentir rozar mis huesos, miré el suelo y me sorprendió que tampoco había nada, camine hacia adelante ¿Qué más podía hacer?

_Aun se atreve a desafiarte amo... ¿Qué hacemos?_

No entendía nada…

-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO! ¡MUESTRATE Y DEJA DE PARLAR TANTO! –Grite con furia

_¡SILENCIO!_

Enseguida sentí como si miles de golpes me llegaran por todas partes ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué estaba pasando? La desesperación me estaba consumiendo por dentro…

_Espero y esto te enseñe a tener respeto…_

No podía defenderme, pero mientras tanto, empezaba a tomar una idea de quién era el sujeto de la voz… Era extraño, su voz se oía claramente, fuerte pero calmada, aunque era más como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza, algo parecido a un recuerdo…

_Eres un pobre infeliz, no puedes ni siquiera soportar esto._

En ese momento, deje de sentir los golpes, aunque me dolía todo el cuerpo…

_Mmm... Tendré paciencia contigo, pero solo esta vez, te doy dos opciones…_

De la nada aparecieron dos senderos frente a mí, el de la izquierda estaba lleno de flores y pastizales verdes, se veía muy tranquilo en ese sentido, y el otro por el contrario, estaba lleno de arbustos con espinas muy agudas sin ninguna forma de pasar si no era atravesándolas…

_En el camino de la derecha no te prometo que saldrás ileso, optaras por ese camino si decides continuar… Pero el de la izquierda te lleva por un camino seguro, y probablemente un final feliz, ese será tu camino si renuncias…_

-¿Qué? ¿Renunciar a qué?

_Renuncia a tu inútil afán de llegar hasta donde me encuentro… Después de todo ¿Solo seguirás por esos como tú les llamas "Plomeros"? ¿O solo lo harás por tu estúpida fantasía de casarte con esa princesa? ¿En verdad estas dispuesto a hacer todo esto por alguien que nunca te va a amar?_

La última frase que dijo en verdad me dolió… No hay nada peor que una flecha atravesando al que sueña… Baje mi mirada y cerré los ojos pensándolo… Pero ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto justo ahora? Puede que lo haya pensado antes, pero nunca lo había analizado bien… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me ponía a dudar cuando parecía que era la oportunidad perfecta de estar a su lado? Ha, dudas… Hacía mucho tiempo que no titubeaba al tomar una decisión, unos le llamaran determinación, aunque en mi caso pensaba que era más bien actuar como estúpido… Odiaba que esas cosas pasaran… Siempre que se piensa que todo va perfecto uno se da cuenta que no es así y al final opta por retractarse…

-Yo no voy a tomar ninguno…

_¿Qué quieres decir con ello?_

-Quiero decir que te puedes ir al infierno con todas tus estupideces, a mi no me asustan las amenazas

_Insolente…_

-Yo no necesito un camino para poder avanzar

_Te di una oportunidad… La rechazaste… Te arrepentirás de ello…_

-¿Y porque darme una oportunidad? Haha, eso solo lo hacen los que saben que perderán

_Pensaba darles una segunda oportunidad a los que tuvieron el valor de hacerme frente ese día… No hay otra razón…_

Sentí que no mentía, probablemente debí haber aceptado… No lo sabía del todo… Solo el tiempo lo diría…

-¡Un momento! Solo Geno, Mario y yo peleamos de verdad contra ti ¿Qué pasa con Mario? ¿Por qué lo llamaste junto con el perdedor de su hermano? ¿Y qué hay con Geno, Peach y Mallow? ¡Dimelo!

Tenía que obtener la mayor información posible, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

_No tengo por qué darte respuestas… No eres nadie para exigir respuestas…_

-Si no soy nadie ¿Cómo es que te vencí antes?

Probablemente solo le estaba provocando…

_Vaya que eres estúpido…_

Dejó de hablar y algo como un zarpazo se sintió en mi cara, in mediatamente me cubrí el rostro, quejándome por el repentino dolor… Mire mis manos y para mi sorpresa tenía sangre… Lo que sea que haya hecho me hizo sangrar… Pero no solo ello, también de mi pecho para abajo también sangraba de lo que parecía una gran herida conjunta, era como si una gran garra me hubiera querido arrancar la piel… Cubrí mi pecho y estomago con mis brazos para evitar cualquier otra cosa…

_Tú no me derrotaste, ni tu ni los otros dos… Solo creyeron ello…_

Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y para colmo cada que me decía algo la cantidad aumentaba…

_Estoy seguro de que esta será la última vez que hable contigo… Aun así te deseo suerte…_

-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!

_¡EXPLOSION DE METEOROS!_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al oír ello, recordaba ese ataque, pero tardé demasiado en responder, esos destellos pasaron ante mí, cuando sentí que iba a recibir el impacto cerré los ojos…

¿Qué había pasado? No oí ni sentí nada durante unos segundos hasta que de alguna forma sentí que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, era como si me hubiera recostado en algún lugar…

-¿Reaccionando esta? Si –Dijo una voz

-¿En serio? Bowser ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Reconocí la segunda voz inmediatamente, era Peach, pero entonces ¿Donde me encontraba? Abrí los ojos para averiguarlo y me di cuenta que estaba en una cama en una habitación grande y a la vez algo peculiar… La colcha de la cama era rosa, las cortinas que adornaban a la cama eran rosas, el piso era rosa, separados de la cama hacia los lados había dos pilares rosas que en su punta tenían un champiñón rojo con manchas color carne, algo me decía que esa era su habitación, eso o Kinopio era un maricón de primera…

-¿Estás bien?

Peach estaba sentada en una silla al lado derecho de la cama, junto a ella se encontraba un Toad algo extraño, su cabeza de champiñón o al menos lo que pensé que era, estaba morada con estrellas y una pequeña punta, además usaba un traje del mismo color parecido al de los adivinos… No tenía la más remota idea del porque estaba en la cama de Peach o qué demonios hacia ese Toad tan extraño ahí, pero supuse que tenía que empezar al menos por responder la pregunta de ella…

-Supongo… ¿Que me pasó? ¿Por qué estamos en tu castillo?

-¿No te acuerdas? El cristal prácticamente hizo que te cayera un rayo encima, luego de dejarte inconsciente desapareció…

-Si… Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo algo de eso, pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Uno de los habitantes del reino pudo ver el trueno y se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos, estoy en verdad agradecida de que eso pasara… Cuando lo vi inmediatamente le pedí ayuda y aviso a otros del reino… Les pedí de favor que te trajeran hasta aquí y también traje al Doctor Meditoad para que te ayudara…

¿Qué me sorprendía más? ¿Qué Peach se tomó tantas molestias por mí o que un montón de Toads me habían cargado?

-Ya veo…

Mire mis brazos, estaban totalmente cubiertos de vendas, si, ya me acordaba de lo que pasó… Pero no entendía ¿Entonces que fue lo de hace rato? ¿Fue solo un mal sueño? Para cuando volví a ver a Peach el tal "Meditoad" se me había acercado demasiado…

-¿Descansar necesitas? Si ¿Pesadilla eso fue? No ¿Pesadilla real era? Tal vez…

-¡¿Qué?

Aun con mis manos vendadas lo tome del cuello para resolver mis dudas… Algo que no podía guardar por mucho tiempo eran mis impulsos…

-¡¿Cómo diablos adivinaste lo que soñé? Y es más ¡¿Cómo adivinaste mi pregunta?

-¡Bowser suéltalo! –Me gritó Peach

No la escuché, seguí con ese Toad entre mis manos para que respondiera…

-¡Bowser! ¡El Doctor Meditoad es también un gran adivino! ¡Ya suéltalo!

-¿Eh?

Solté al cabeza de hongo, pero no me creía del todo eso del adivino, aun así sentí que si ella lo decía de seguro era verdad… El adivino seguía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, que tipo tan raro, no entró en un gran pánico como los demás Toads harían, de cualquier modo Peach se veía furiosa conmigo…

-¿Hora de irme es? Si ¿Irán a verme mañana? Si

-Por favor Doctor, disculpe a Bowser el es… Bueno, lo acompaño a la puerta

-¿Necesario es? No ¿Yo solo debo ir? Lo más seguro

Con esas palabras se retiró, pero para colmo me dejo a solas con la defensora de los hongos, en tantas ocasiones me hubiera gustado que eso pasara, pero no ahora…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas siempre de esa forma? ¡Pareces un bruto sin cerebro!

-¿Estas enojada o algo? –Le pregunte con sarcasmo

-Sí, no puedo creer que aun prometiéndote casarme contigo te portes de esa manera, incluso cuando yo…

-¿Eh? ¿Incluso cuando qué?

-No importa…

-Claro que importa, dímelo

-No, no es nada…

-¡DIMELO! –Le grité

No debí preguntarlo… Era lo más obvio en aquellos momentos…

-¡Incluso cuando yo no te amo!

Cuando oí su respuesta se me vinieron a la mente muchas cosas… De verdad era un monstruo ¿Cómo pude obligarla a algo así? Los sentimientos no se compraban ni mucho menos se forzaban, no, no importaba lo que pasara, ella debía estar a mi lado… Eso era lo que pensaba…

-Me tengo que ir… Ya está oscureciendo y debo dormir…

Se dirigió a la puerta que estaba en la esquina inferior derecha, pero antes de que tocara la manija le hable…

-Peach… Espera…

Ella giro un poco su cabeza y me prestó atención…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Se quedo callada un momento, pero luego me respondió…

-Sí, claro…

-Si me odias, entonces ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias conmigo?

Nuevamente el silencio reino un rato, hasta que me lo dijo…

-No te odio… Además, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti… Tú me protegiste…

¿Así los fontaneros se ganaron tu cariño? Como quería preguntarle eso… Pero los nervios, el miedo, todo ello me ganó y termine diciendo una estupidez…

-Entonces ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿Esta es tu habitación no? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? Haha

No me contesto y solo azoto la puerta cuando cerró… Probablemente se enojo, aunque pienso que no debía ponerse así por ello, después de todo ¿Qué demonios creyó que le haría? Y además ¿Qué tan malo podía ser dormir conmigo?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, en los próximos capítulos voy a intentar que la redacción haga que la mente al leerlo pueda darse una imagen de los escenarios y demás para que uno no se sienta obligado a jugar cualquiera de los dos videojuegos, pero sin exagerar demasiado, no tengo nada más que decir, me voy de vacaciones unos días y como siempre no sé cuando salga el próximo capítulo XD Si alguien lee esto también chequen el fic de "La Leyenda de Zelda: En el fin del mundo" de Shadowmaki, a mí en lo personal me está gustando mucho, drama y realmente unas descripciones que te dejan atónito, al menos esa es mi opinión, see ya later aligater.


	8. Impresiones

Bien, hace mucho que no subo nada, pero es porque he estado ocupado… Bueno, si alguien sigue al pendiente de la historia agradezco, y otra cosa, me agradaría escuchar algunas críticas de lo que piensan, no soy un profesional pero me gustaría mejorar en todo aspecto posible.

Capítulo 8: Impresiones

Dormí excelente esa noche, ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuando caí rendido, tal vez fue que la cama era realmente cómoda, tal vez solo fue que estaba cansado por lo que pasó antes, tal vez ese aroma dulce del cual estaba impregnada la cama me reconforto, olía a su perfume, realmente no me importaba, me agradó olvidarme un poco del asunto de Culex, el miedo puede que sea lo único que nadie puede borrar de la mente y yo le tenía miedo a él, aun así tenía un objetivo en mi mente…

-Alguien como yo no se puede permitir ser dominado por el miedo, debo enfrentarlo a como de lugar…

Aun así un pensamiento revoloteando en mi mente no me dejo estar tranquilo por micho tiempo, decepción de mi mismo por prácticamente no poder hacer nada frente al cristal, tal vez eso es a lo que muchos llamaban impotencia…

-Impotente ¿Yo? Haha

Hubiera querido que fuese solo un comentario tonto, algo de que reírme, no era así… No me molestaba el haber perdido, no mucho ya que siempre me pasaba con Mario. Entre tantos enfrentamientos que tuvimos lo empecé a ver como un rival digno, además prácticamente solo me enfrentaba porque yo era quien lo llamaba, la primera vez que lo vi lo sentí como una buena persona, y no me preocupó usar todos mis recursos para atacarlo… Incluso a mis hijos… Apenas me daba cuenta del horrible padre que era… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si los de mi dinastía no hubiéramos sido resistentes al calor de la lava? Probablemente ni lo hubiera pensado puesto que caí en ella en el primer enfrentamiento… De cualquier modo lo que me preocupaba era que si seguía no tendría como enfrentar ni a los cristales ni mucho menos a Culex…

Después de mi pensar, tome un suspiro intentando calmarme…

-Al menos la cama es cómoda…

Intente relajarme un poco, pero no podía, aun estaba estresado y molesto porque al parecer nadie se aparecía por la habitación y les hubiera importado poco el que yo estuviera ahí, me levante e intente buscar a quien fuera para que al menos me indicara donde podía comer o al menos ir al baño, me perdí un poco en los pasillos, los ladrillos eran tallados de una piedra amarilla y naranja mientras los bordes eran rosas y el piso era un mosaico morado que daba el aspecto de varias setas, ronde por ahí alrededor de unos 15 minutos hasta que encontré un pasillo cuyas blancas escaleras llevaban a lo que supuse era la sala, con una gran alfombra morada y en medio(Para variar) un champiñón, ahí estaba la puerta principal y detrás de esta una entrada abierta hacia el jardín, avancé un poco y…

-Si te diriges a la asamblea lo lamento, no puedes hasta que haya terminado –Me dijo un Toad mientras levantaba su mano en señal de alto

¿Asamblea? Interesante, eso explicaría por qué no encontré a nadie en el castillo, pero dejando eso a un lado, odiaba cuando la gente se sentía superior a mí, varias cosas me enfurecían pero sobre todo esa…

-¡LARGATE! –Le grite enojado

El muy tonto huyó despavorido al instante, yo por mi parte atravesé el jardín para llegar a la reunión mencionada. El jardín era bastante extenso, al menos lo suficiente para tener una fuente de Peach por el medio, el piso era un vasto pasto verde con un sendero amarillo por el medio. ¿En verdad me tranquilizaba el lugar? Tal vez, pero no lo aceptaba del todo, en ese entonces creía que todo eran puras tonterías… ¿O no lo hacía?

Llegue hasta la entrada a otra parte del castillo, estaba decorada al igual que la sala, solo que esta era un pasillo que hacía llegar a otro portón, frente a este otros dos guardianes con cabeza de seta… Solo camine hasta está esperando que esos idiotas no me fueran a decir nada, odiaba eso.

-Bowser, lo sentimos, pero no puedes entrar –Dijo uno

Se sintió como cuando un molesto mosquito no te deja dormir, o al menos así me sentía cada vez que cualquier persona hacia algo que no me parecía, en este caso abrir la boca.

-Espera, han estado hablando mucho de él ¿No crees que deba entrar? –Le respondió a su compañero

Así que esos infelices andaban hablando a mis espaldas, no me sorprendía mucho, de seguro no tomaron bien el trato que tenía con su princesa… Los guardias se la pasaron discutiendo un rato más, pero cuando creí que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, se decidieron.

-Tal vez debamos preguntarle al maestro Kinopio

-Sí, eso será lo mejor

Uno de ellos abrió la puerta, aproveche y me metí a la sala empujándolo un poco con mi cuerpo haciéndome el camino a la sala, en esta había una mesa de madera en forma de U pero al revés, en medio de esta estaba Peach, al principio del lado izquierdo estaba Kinopio y al comienzo de la derecha estaba un Toad con anteojos, la cabeza azul y de manchas blancas, la mesa estaba llena de más, pero estos fueron los que más llamaron mi atención.

-Señor Bowser ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar descansando –Me dijo Kinopio

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero sentía que ese Toad era el único que parecía tenerme un poco de respeto…

-Primero respóndanme porque demonios hablan de mí a mis espaldas

Kinopio tosió un poco llevándose el puño a la mano y luego me contestó

-Creemos que podemos llegar a un acuerdo contigo

-Imposible, si es acerca de mi trato con Peach olvídalo, eso no les importa a ustedes

Se paró de la silla y rodeo la mesa hasta acercarse a mí caminando con su pequeño bastón de madera en la derecha y la otra mano pegada a la izquierda…

-Ella es nuestra princesa, solo queremos lo mejor para ella

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que la voy a matar o algo? ¿Qué demonios piensas que le voy a hacer?-Dije sarcásticamente- Lo que quiero decir es… ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-No tiene porque enojarse Señor Bowser, simplemente creemos que es algo mal visto de su parte querer obligarla a ello

Yo también lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que mis actos por lo general no eran bien vistos ¿Por qué nunca me detenía? Era difícil la respuesta, no sabía si podía excusarme, pero alguien se podría imaginar ¿Cómo sentiría tener el control total sobre algo? Yo lo intentaba. Mis ideas al principio eran el obtener todo este pequeño reino, en ocasiones llegue bastante lejos, siempre intentaba llegar a la respuesta de esa pregunta. la cual me encantaba en un principio, todo bajo mis órdenes, todo justo como quisiera, todo mío, todo bajo mi poder, TODO, pero ¿Ese era el control que siempre había buscado? ¿No era tonta la razón de mis actos? ¿Estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería hacer? Probablemente esas preguntas que varias veces en mencioné en mis planes fueron el porqué en un principio fallaba en ellos.

-Su silencio me intriga, por favor dígame que opina

La voz aguda y a la vez madura de Kinopio me sacó del pensamiento, ni me di cuenta que me había quedado embobado mirándolo, como cuando regañan a un niño y este se siente mal y no sabe como disculparse.

Tomé un respiro y cuando tenía la palabra justo en la punta de la lengua Peach interrumpió.

-Déjenme hablar a solas con él, por favor

-Pero… -Kinopio replicó

-No pasara nada, solo es una charla

Se veía que no confiaban en mí, pero ciertamente les daba la razón, yo tampoco lo haría. A pesar de mi presencia no perdían la confianza en su princesa puesto que le hicieron caso, en unos minutos abandonaron la sala y me dejaron a solas con ella.

-Lamento no haberte avisado sobre la reunión, en un principio solo quería darles la noticia, luego empezaron a sugerir un acuerdo

-No te disculpes, supongo que no esperaba que aceptaran el trato tan fácilmente, ha, estoy seguro de que desearías que te cobrara el favor de otra forma ¿No?

No me había quedado quieto, estaba paseando por la sala mientras hablaba y ella seguía sentada.

-Te equivocas…

Me detuve en seco.

-¿A que te refieres? –Le pregunté

Exhaló un poco antes de responderme.

-Me parece un trato justo ya que no puedo darte más, y se a la perfección que no aceptaras menos, estas tierras no son mías, los Toads viven aquí desde mucho antes de que yo llegara, sería injusto que yo ofreciera lo que no me pertenece y tampoco aceptaría que fueran tus esclavos o menos, jamás me perdonaría si te dejara hacer eso.

Me sorprendí algo con sus palabras, no sabía que tuviera un sentido de justicia tan marcado, y a la vez tan oculto bajo ese aspecto de damisela en peligro… También en ese momento, creí que ella debía haberse casado con el fontanero desde hace mucho tiempo, por tantas veces que la había salvado, pero me daba curiosidad otra cosa fuera del asunto…

De entre tantas diferencias que había entre Mario y Yo esta era una crucial, yo nunca ofrecía mi ayuda a menos de que sacara algo de provecho y él lo hacía sin esperar nada a cambio ¿O no era así? Yo nunca me había creído el cuento de que la gente hacía cosas buenas solo porque sí, hay muchas motivaciones, a veces son las monedas y otras que le devuelvan el favor, en fin, todo se basa en el interés... Yo en lo personal creía que Mario lo hacía por la ultima, no planeaba saber todo de la vida, pero sabía lo suficiente y Peach no era nada fea… A mí en lo personal nunca me habían convencido las cara de una persona y Mario no era la excepción… ¿Yo era diferente? No lo creo, pero en definitiva cuando la veía no me provocaba una excitación o un deseo… Al menos no hasta el momento…

-Debo decir que pareces conocerme un poco, de hecho lo de los Toads y las tierras no sería mala idea… -Tome un suspiro y exhale- En otra situación claro está, ahora lo que necesitas es mi ayuda para los bigotudos y no te iba a salir barata ¡Haha!

-Tú no cambias… -Me dijo con un tono de voz agrio y a la vez tenue

"Tú no cambias" ¿Qué querría cambiar? Y ¿Para que querría cambiar? Todavía no conocía las respuestas, pero aun con esa ignorancia esas palabras me dejaron perplejo… Después de eso hice de tripas corazón y le pregunte mi gran incógnita

-¿Por qué te importan tanto?

No tardó en responderme…

-Porque les debo mucho, me han ayudado mucho en distintas ocasiones desde la vez que intentaste tomar este reino por primera vez

Recordaba perfectamente mi primer intento por tomar el control de estas tierras y de mi primer encuentro con Mario…

-¡Bah! ¿Entonces solo lo haces por estar a mano? Sería más listo de tu parte dejar las cosas como están

-No es solo por eso… Yo los quiero mucho…

-Ya no digas más, me imagino –Interrumpí

¿Qué me imaginaba? No sé, solo no quería oír lo siguiente, presentía que iba a decir "En especial a Mario" De cierta forma eso me molestaba, pero ¿Porque lo hacía si yo no tenía nada con ella? Aunque llegara a ser mi esposa todo sería forzado "Esa es razón suficiente ¿No?" Pensé… Aunque necesitaba meditar bien que iba a hacer, seguía firme con mi decisión…

-Es verdad ¿No dijo algo el raro de ayer que nos viéramos con él? –Cambié de conversación enseguida, pero nunca había podido disimular bien, o al menos eso creía yo

-Oh, es cierto, te veré en la entrada del castillo en una hora, por favor come algo

Con la plática me olvide de Culex por cierto tiempo, me alegro hacerlo, es bueno olvidarse de ciertas cosas a veces, lo lamentable era que no sabía cual veneno era peor… Mis miedos y dudas o mi miedo hacia él… Como sea, para la hora acordada ya estaba en la entrada habiendo hecho todo lo que necesitaba hacer

-Espero no haberte arruinado la mañana, o lo que quedaba de ella

-He tenido peores despertares, vamos de una buena vez

Asintió y abrió una de las dos puertas de madera que formaban la entrada, a diferencia de la de mi castillo, está se veía más estilizada, tenía dos manijas doradas, estaba barnizada y tenía incluso unas siluetas de raíces a las orillas como relieve. Al salir la pequeña vista tomo por completo mi atención, enfrente el camino destacaba por ser de tierra, pero lo demás era pasto verde y uno que otro árbol, también había un puente poco más delante de mi vista y bajo este fluía agua lentamente… Como sea, yo solo la seguía y de paso veía como los Toads me miraban asustados, preocupados o simplemente con duda de que hacía yo ahí, hubo ocasiones en las que incluso algunos se metieron atemorizados en sus casas, que parecían unos rostros por la forma en la que estaban acomodadas las ventanas y la puerta principal…

Finalmente llegamos al hospital y al cuarto donde yacía el supuesto medico, que parecía más adivino con sus ropas y porque olía demasiado a inciensos…

-Meditoad es el mejor, predijo que vendrían y así fue –Dijo el mismo

Seguía viéndolo como un farsante…

-Di lo que tengas que decir, como vez necesito reposar

-Aplaude fuertemente

-¿Qué?

-Solo aplaude

-Tú no me dices que hacer

-Te aseguro que no dolerá…

En ese momento comprendí el mensaje, no aplaudí, simplemente los moví como si fuera a calentar…

-Vaya, al menos sirves de algo -Dije mientras me movía

-¡HA! Meditoad no es solo un gran adivino si no un gran medico –Se elogió a si mismo

-Bien ¿Qué más quieres?

-Solo quería verificar que mi medicina…

Se quedó callado a mitad de oración y su mirada me preocupo, tomó un aspecto demasiado serio…

-¡RAPIDO! ¡OBSERVEN LA BOLA!

Rápidamente se colocó frente a la bola de cristal detrás de él, esta estaba en un pedestal sobre una mesa con un mantel de estrellas y lunas. Peach se coloco a un lado para observar dicho objeto y yo solo miraba de reojo disimuladamente… Luego, algo me llamo la atención, ella se llevo las manos a la boca con una expresión que marcaba el miedo en su cara… Me estremecí y rápidamente me acerque a la bola…

-¿Qué demonios pasa? Yo no veo nada –Dije

-¿No lo ves? ¡Tu castillo está siendo destrozado! –Me grito Peach

No podía creerlo, nunca había creído en lo que no podía ver, pero sentí un gran nudo en el estomago fusionado con miedo…

-¡Oiga tonto adivino! ¡¿Qué es eso que están viendo? Tiene que ser solo una ilusión ¿No es así?

-Lo lamento… Ilusión no es… Presente es…

-¡Es mentira! ¡Los dos están equivocados! –Grité

El pánico me dominó y salí a toda prisa hacia mi castillo… Solo tenía una preocupación en mente… Mi familia…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí en primer lugar gracias por terminar de leer este capítulo, y segundo, subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando termine de pasarlo al PC y cuando se hagan notar algunos lectores, si es que aun tengo…


	9. Arrepentimiento

No tengo palabras para decir un comentario más elaborado, estoy realmente contento, algo malviajado, pero siguiendo mi camino, con mis metas y sueños en la mente, pisando firmemente aunque a veces parezca que me tambaleo. Lamento muchísimo la tarde actualización, pero es algo difícil hacerlo con los deberes. Es curioso, pero ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero no en la PC, me alegra, así puedo darle una hojeada y revisada como a este que escribí hace un año y ahora le he intentado mejorar, espero y os guste.

Capítulo 9: Arrepentimiento

Fue un día normal, si alguien más hubiera mirado al cielo esa misma tarde pensaría que nada podría estar mejor en el mundo… Claro que todo siempre depende del punto de vista, en mi caso no había sol y el cielo estaba cubierto de grises nubes que no permitían ver ningún astro en la noche… Nunca le di importancia a eso hasta ese día… No se diferenciaba de otras ocasiones en lo más mínimo, lo que me hizo pensar ¿Solo hoy ha sido así? ¿O toda mi vida ha estado cubierta de nubes grises? Deje la respuesta al aire mientras veía desangrándose del pecho a quien yo consideraba un padre…

-Perdón papá… -Dije con lagrimas corriendo por mi cara, dije con una tristeza que se podía percibir fácilmente, dije con mi respiración acelerada, tratando de respirar, tratando de asimilarlo, casi gritando- Por favor perdóname…

No podía decir más, estaba arrepentido por como lo había tratado los últimos años… Él siempre tan atento conmigo aun cuando adulto, y yo haciéndolo menos… Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no aprenderlo de tal forma… Me encontraba arrodillado en la ardiente roca, frente a los escombros de mi castillo, todo había sido destruido… Muchos de mis vasallos se encontraban también muertos, despedazados completamente, sangre embarrada por todas partes como si un niño hubiese estado pintando…

Puso a mis hijos a salvo, antes de que llegara, ellos se encontraban a una distancia lejana del peligro, pero completamente en pánico, con lágrimas en los ojos, especialmente Bowsy…

Abracé a Kamek, a mi padre, y puse mi cabeza, mi frente sobre su pecho ensangrentado, combinando mis lágrimas con el líquido rojo, desde que comenzó el crepúsculo posterior al anochecer…

-Lo lamento… - Me dijo una voz

Era la de Peach, no dudaba que lo hacía, pero no le respondí, probablemente la situación me hubiera hecho insultarla y tirarle la culpa… ¿Ella tenía la culpa? Estaba enojado, colérico si se puede decir, tantas palabras para describirle se encontraban en mi mente, _"PUTA" "BASTARDA SIN CEREBRO" "INFELIZ PROSTITUTA"_, era un sentir mixto, consolación y odio… Pero… No… No tenía la culpa… Solo pidió ayuda para sus seres queridos… Además, solo yo soy el responsable de mis acciones….

-¿Por qué viniste? –Le pregunte cuando pude serenarme

-Perdona… Estaba preocupada…

-No debiste venir, si aun quedara alguien de ellos nos hubieran matado…

En ese momento pensé ¿Y porque no hacerlo? ¿No sería más lógico en vez de meterme miedo hasta el culo?

-¿Porqué vino aquí? ¿Qué ganó con todo esto? –Preguntó

Quería gritarle que tenía miedo, angustia y un inmenso arrepentimiento, pero no deseaba que viera lo débil que en verdad era… Fuera de eso también sentía una consolación, mi escuadrón ayudó a que mis hijos escaparan, al menos nada les pasó…

-No lo sé…

Me dijo lo obvio y ciertamente no podía esperar más… Pero, estaba resignado, solo quería permanecer ahí abrazando a mi padre, algo que nunca pude hacer realmente por mi estúpido orgullo, algo que me parecía una ridiculez, algo que no pude sacar cuando él estaba en vida… Esa fue la primera vez que en verdad desprecié mi vida, deseé jamás haber nacido, jamás sufrir, no tener conciencia y perderme en la nada… Lamentablemente, no iba a ser la última vez que pensara así…

Ella también estaba llorando… _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloras por algo que no te incumbe? Es una vil mentira decir "Lo siento" No eres nada mío y te desagrado ¿No? ¿No soy una bestia asquerosa frente a ti? ¿No soy lo peor del mundo concentrado en un ser? No te creo, tu lo siento es una hipocresía…_

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Por favor… Lo que sea… -Me preguntó Peach

_JA Te quieres limpiar las manos de seguro… Te sientes culpable ¿O no? Aunque hagas el funeral más decente esto pesara en tu conciencia… Tal vez sea mi culpa… Pero también lo es tuya ¿O no?_

-Si, por favor, ayúdame a darles un entierro decente… -Dije

Antes de la muerte de mi padre pensaba mucho en mi mente, pero cuando algo me molestaba lo decía de frente, sin temor… Eso cambió al instante, mis pensamientos ahora eran mis demonios, sacaban lo peor de mí… Pero por el contrario mi expresión pasó a ser un tanto reflexiva… No le hacía caso al demonio, no podía hacerlo más, ya me costó muy caro con Kamek, no volvería a caer en eso… O por lo menos eso quería creer… Todo pasó un domingo, por eso los odié desde entonces… Fue la primera vez que le pedí ayuda, pero también fue el día del juicio para Kamek… Fue la vez que me arrepentí de todo…

Tuve mucha ayuda después de eso… Afortunadamente no pasó nada importante en semanas, no directamente, aunque sentía algo en el aire que no me dejaba tranquilo… _¿Su mundo? Ese imbécil me tiene sin cuidado, no tengo más que perder… _Peach me alojó a mis hijos y a mí en su castillo, era una sensación extraña, me sentía vacío por lo que acababa de pasar, pero feliz por saber que alguien me mostraba su apoyo… _Te doy lastima ¿Verdad perra? _Mi hogar estaba destruido, y aunque hubo quien salió vivo, ordene que hicieran lo que les diera en gana, yo no era un rey y nunca fui rey, era más como un tipo terco que tuvo suerte, suerte que mal aprovecho haciendo estupideces, cerrándose en un egocentrismo que terminó con la muerte de un ser querido...

Un domingo, me paseaba por los jardines en la mañana, y me recosté en el césped húmedo. Había guardias, pero me importaba un pepino lo que ya pensaran de este ser caído… Sentía el sol en mi frente, el pasto en mis pies y en brazos extendidos, los picos de mi coraza se encajaron, esta impedía que mi cabeza tocara totalmente el suelo, pero al igual que con los guardias, no me importaba. Quería tener un momento de paz, quería caer en un sueño profundo para no despertar nunca, para nunca enfrentarme a la cruel realidad. No lo conseguí, en mi mente solo rondaban pensamientos de Kamek… Caí adormilado mucho después, pero para mí infortunio en ese momento, desperté. Desperté con otra idea que había olvidado completamente.

-¿Y los bigotudos? –Me dije al despertar, ya había caído la noche y ahora el frio me dominaba

_Que los maten, no importa, mi padre está muerto, ya nada importa más _Esa noche tuve una conversación con la princesa a quién tanto tiempo acosé. Me metí a su habitación, no sabía que horas eran, pero seguía despierta, estaba acostada, leía un libro al que no le puse mucha atención en el momento, tenía solo un camisón blanco puesto, pero sus cobijas le cubrían un poco más debajo de los pechos.

-Es algo tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía el corazón en la boca, mi seguridad había desaparecido, antes no me habría importado… Pero ahora estaba nervioso, nunca la había visto en prendas menores… _No está mal la puta esta _No me distraje más y me acerqué a ella poco a poco…

-¿Qué harás? –Le pregunté

-¿Perdón? –Dijo recostando el libro en sus piernas

-Estoy intrigado con lo que hará Culex después, ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente… No creo que esto duré mucho…

No me contestó enseguida, pero después de un rato lo hizo.

-Tampoco creo que dure mucho, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-¿Tu?

_Yo he preguntado primero estúpida_

-Quiero ponerle fin a esto

_Quiero vengar a mi padre_

No sabía realmente lo que quería hacer, temía por mis hijos, sobre todo por el sueño que tuve, temía que el siguiente blanco fueran ellos, pero ¿Y si ya no me le oponía? Nada más pasaría… No tenía idea.

-Quisiera saber que pasó con Mario y Luigi… Son como mis hermanos… Han cuidado mucho de mí…

Es cierto… Había olvidado mi promesa… Prometí ayudarla a cambio de ser mi esposa… Pero más que eso, quería ayudarla, si eran relativamente tan importantes para ella como para mí lo fue papa, no quería que pasara lo que yo… Fue algo horrible…

-¿Cómo sabes que aun están vivos?

-Nunca dije que lo supiera, tan solo quiero arrancarme esta duda… Tengo que…

Tenía razón, aunque yo no quisiera que sufriera lo que yo, ella tenía que saberlo… Conversamos hasta que la luna que caía sobre nosotros, alumbrándonos, se desvaneció y fue sustituida por la iluminación ultima de la noche, antes de que saliera el sol, cuando todo torna a un color semi-azul, semi-gris.

-Gracias…

-Descuida Bowser… De hecho… Yo te debo agradecer

En esa desvelada decidimos que partiríamos como dijimos en un principio, mis hijos se quedarían con Kinopio por el momento, y si algo pasaba se ocultarían en donde antes estaba la estrella oscura… En las profundidades del reino champiñón. Mi promesa seguía en pie, pero ahora no lo haría a cambio de algo, lo haría por mis hijos, por Kamek, y en cierta forma… Por ella, debía saber si los fontaneros seguían con vida, y si pasara lo peor… Yo la protegería, yo estaría con ella para intentar cubrir ese hueco… Para que no le doliera tanto dicho vacío… Vacío que en el caso de ambos no podría ser llenado completamente, yo nunca recuperaría a mi padre… Y ella nunca recuperaría a sus hermanos si se cumpliera el horror. Lo último sólo yo lo sabía…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y llegar hasta aquí. Dios mediante, en vez de continuar la historia en la libreta como he estado haciendo, mejor intentare pasar los capítulos al PC, y cuando acabe, de nuevo a la libreta a hacer los borradores de los siguientes. Amor y paz.


	10. Ceguera

Capítulo 10: Ceguera

Tenía algo de sueño, bostezaba, pero no me importaba, quería acabar rápido con el asunto, partimos como a las diez de la mañana, para las 4 ya estábamos más cerca de la fuente de los sapos, o al menos eso pensábamos… hasta el momento no había ningún imprevisto, pero no me sentía cómodo, era difícil pensando que en cualquier momento algo te podría atacar. El día era soleado, el calor era seco, y caminábamos a través de una especie de jungla, o al menos eso parecía, había palmeras por doquier, el camino donde estas no se atravesaban, era tierra seca, y a esta la rodeaba un pasto tan verde como el del campo, muy peculiar entorno, nunca me había puesto a analizarlo antes, ni me importaba supongo, pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer, no hablábamos mucho, así que podía intentar apreciar el escenario, oír los susurros de las hojas e incluso el golpeteo de nuestros pies al caminar.

-Parece que llegamos. –Me dijo

Efectivamente, había una tubería enfrente, incrustada al piso como las muchas que habían en esparcidas por toda la tierra, suficientemente grande para que entrara con dificultad, un hoyo con fondo dudoso, era la conexión entre el Reino Champiñón y la fuente, nuestro boleto a esta.

-Bien, damas primero. –Dije

No tenía miedo, pero si ella iba primero y algo pasaba tal vez yo podría alcanzarla, si yo iba primero ¿No tardaría demasiado en regresar si alguien aparecía antes de que ella entrara y le hiciera algo? Igual era peligroso, solo que creía que era menos arriesgada mi forma de actuar.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Seguro.

Lógica su respuesta supuse, también que pensara que fuera un cobarde sería probable…

Entró en el tubo y este la succionó, hice lo mismo un poco después para que tuviera tiempo de salir de la cañería; siempre me pregunté cómo funcionaban, pero estaba seguro, de que al menos eran unas cosas muy útiles. Hacía rato que no me metía en una de esas, se sentía extraño, como deslizarse en un juego infantil pero parado, caer sin estar cayendo de verdad, solo como estar parado mientras una fuerza externa te mueve.

Cuando salí sentí que estábamos en una especie de canal de agua, estaba algo oscuro, pero el olor y el sonido de las gotas cayendo por la humedad me hizo pensar ello… Todo era ladrillo oscuro… Giré un poco mi cabeza y ella estaba a mi lado, esperándome, fue un alivio que nada le hubiera pasado… Tal vez exageraba…

-Bien ¿Ahora por donde? –Pregunté

-No lo sé…

-¡¿Qué? ¿No tienes el mapa?

-El mapa solo nos muestra las rutas para llegar a las vías, no hay nada sobre como cruzar este canal.

_Demonios ¿Qué tengo que hacer todo yo para que salgan bien las cosas? ¿Eh? Te hablo maldita estúpida_

-Ni hablar, habrá que buscar una salida.

En verdad fue un jodido recorrido, los caminos siempre se partían, seguimos el canal con agua, este nos llevó a una tubería, la tubería nos mandó a un punto anterior a esta pero que ya habíamos recorrido, ahí buscamos otra ruta, para nuestra suerte otra tubería, esta nos llevo a un área realmente escabrosa, no estaba el canal, había ratas por todas partes y sentía que nos observaban, salimos de ahí y volvimos a echar un vistazo al final del canal, nos dimos cuenta de que en la parte más profunda de este, donde terminaba y no había a donde más ir, se encontraba una tubería escondida, solo había que sumergirnos para atravesarla… puta mierda… en serio, me jodía estar perdido en ese lugar, me sentía como una rata.

Mientras caminábamos me la pasaba pensando… Seguía arrepentido por haber tratado a Kamek así, pero no había solución, estaba muerto ¿Qué podía hacer además de seguir lamentándome? ¿Llorarle a Peach? No lo creía, no me gustaba dar lastima, quería mantener la mente ocupada en mis hijos, en tener eso como mi principal objetivo, pero era difícil… Además ¿Cómo demonios podría ser buen padre si no fui un buen hijo? Siempre me consideré a mi mismo lo mejor; un guapo rey que era lo máximo, un rey al que solo le faltaba su reina al lado, aquella que estaría con él cada que tuviera gana de divertirse o que le escucharan, estúpida forma de pensar la mía; más lo último seguía en mi mente, en verdad quería a alguien que me escuchase, no era fácil tener eso dentro… mi estado en ese momento era como alguien encarcelado en un cuarto donde el sonido era impenetrable, por más que gritara nadie podía oírme.

Repentinamente, la voz de la princesa me devolvió de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? –Sí, respondí amablemente o algo parecido…

-¿Cuánto crees que falte? –Dijo reiterando

-No sé, llevamos vario rato caminando… Espera, creo que hemos llegado –Dije al ver unas escaleras que esperaba nos llevaran a la salida, descendía agua de estas.

Cómo veía la corriente algo fuerte temí que ella se resbalara al intentar subir, le pedí que se subiera a mi concha, claro, que se acomodara para que no tuviera problema con los pinchos de esta, aceptó, algo raro para mí en ese momento, creí que no lo haría, quería saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento ¿Por qué no me negó? Tal vez exageraba… No es que le hubiera pedido que se revolcara conmigo.

Se agarró fuerte mientras yo ascendía con cuidado para no caer, cuando subí el último de los escalones, la corriente aumento repentinamente, o al menos así lo sentí, casi me tumba, pero no la deje hacerlo, si caía tal vez aplastaría a la princesa, no podía permitirme que algo le pasara, por el contrario, seguí avanzando.

-¡Mira! Se ha sellado el pasaje de la escalera

Esto no era bueno, a corriente aumentaba como si lo que quisiera hacer efectivamente fuera golpearme, me dolía cada azote de la corriente, no era normal, algo estaba pasando…

-¡No puedo ver la salida! ¡Baja, pero sostente! ¡Debes tomar mi mano o la corriente podrá hacer que te aplaste!–Grité por el ruido de la corriente

No me contestó, pero puede sentir que me hizo caso, a pesar de la corriente supongo que se sujeto del borde de mi concha o de los picos, me sentí aliviado cuando sentí sus brazos abrazando el mío, el derecho, me sorprendí, pero me alegré de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Sorpresivamente me percaté de que se avecinaba de nuevo una cantidad de agua más grande y más violenta que la anterior, no lo pensé dos veces, giré y me la llevé a los brazos para que no se llevara un golpe tan fuerte… El agua me contrapuso frente a la pared del extremo trasero de ese cuarto, me dolía, nunca había sentido tal violencia por una corriente, pero no la solté no me importaba lo que pasara, no la soltaría mientras eso la pusiera en peligro. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que cesara el dolor, para cuando los abrí, me encontraba sumergido en el cuarto, inmediatamente solté a Peach por miedo a haberla ahogado indirectamente, estaba bien, había sostenido la respiración, mientras que yo aguanté ahí por mi fisiología, podía aguantar algunos ratos bajo el agua, no demasiado tiempo, pero podía… Yo seguía por decirlo así "atado al suelo" por mi peso, pero ella podía nadar bien, le indiqué con gestos y señas que nadara hacia arriba, necesitaba ver si aún quedaba algo de espacio para que pudiera respirar. La suerte estaba equilibrada ese día, podía estar en una situación horrible, pero al menos había algunas cosas que me sonreían, efectivamente, aun quedaba algo de espacio, noté que pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, intentó volver, pero con señas le dije que se quedara ahí. Mientras yo averiguaría como drenar la habitación…

_¿Ahora que mierdas haré?_

De pronto, sin mucho esfuerzo, algo me arrastró al medio del área, el mismo flujo del agua, posiblemente…

_Tienen que estar jodiendome…_

Esta vez su forma era clara, era el cristal azul, al parecer controlaba el agua…

_Que cliché…_

Para mi maldita suerte no podía huir a la superficie, pesaba demasiado, me tocaba ingeniármelas para hacerlo trizas.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, por suerte me podía mover bien en el agua, solo algo más lento que de costumbre, mi primer intento fue golpearlo, pero en cuanto lo toqué me llevé una descarga eléctrica, dolía demasiado, como si alguien estuviera apretando todo tu cuerpo con una fuerza brutal. Me volví varios pasos atrás para no ponerme en peligro.

_¿Y si lo golpeo con otra cosa?_

No tenía nada a la mano, si hubiera intentado de nuevo dañarlo con mis puños, me hubiera llevado la peor parte.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

El cristal desprendió una luz y se desató algo parecido a un torbellino intentando atraerme a su centro…

_Un momento… ¡Peach! Mejor date prisa antes de que esta cosa la atraiga... Maldito, seguro te haría pedazos sin tu maldita electricidad…_

_Protección… ¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no usar la mía?_

Me flexioné e hice una protección total con mi coraza, el hecho de que fuera un tipo pesado no me quitaba uno u otro truco debajo de la manga. Luego intenté girar…

_Si tengo suerte con el impulso que el mismo genera podría asestarle un buen golpe._

Antes de que pudiera percatarme si funciono lo que hice, algo ocupó mi mente en ese instante…

_Dolor… ¿Cuál duele más? ¿El físico o el emocional? Mario me ha derrotado desde hace ya tiempo, me ha hecho caer tantas veces… Pero no me ha importado, siempre he seguido intentando… ¿Por qué? ¿Por la princesa? O ¿Por ser un maldito orgulloso? Por las dos quizás… No lo sé, es difícil conocerse… Dolor físico… La ocasión en la que más he sentido dolor fue la primera vez que mantuve relaciones con mi esposa Clawdia… Si, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, ya no sentía placer sino dolor, era físico… Algo tonto tal vez, se supondría que ella tendría que sentir dolor… ¿Se suponía? Recuerdo que también lloré, nuestros jadeos se combinaron con mi llanto y ciertamente creo que sólo yo me di cuenta de ello ¿Era por ser un marica? No, no lo era, fue por algo más… ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por que Clawdia? ¿La amaba? No lo recuerdo… No te quiero recordar más… Pero… Siempre fuiste algo realmente disfrutable, al menos para mis ojos… _

Me encontraba tumbado boca abajo, grité o al menos eso intente, el agua me llenaba la boca, mi alrededor comenzó a volverse oscuro, como una nube en el agua, una nube negra, no, era roja, mi sangre se mezclaba con el liquido que me rodeaba aún estando oscuro, podía distinguirlo muy bien, mis ojos ya se habían adaptado a la luminosidad. Había algo más, frente a mi yacía el cristal, estaba roto, un rombo cuyo pico superior se encontraba perdido ¿Dónde se encontraba tal pico? Por la sangre deduje que en mi espalda, de seguro y me lo encajé de alguna forma, solo eso explicaría la sangre, tan fuerte fue que pudo penetrar mi coraza… No podía aguantar más… Mis ojos pesaban, mi herida ardía a pesar de estar remojada, y no podía aguantar ya más bajo el agua… Lo último de lo que me percaté fue que el cristal parecía desintegrarse, algo como cuando la arena es llevada por el viento, se fundió con el agua hasta convertirse en nada. Lo mismo pasó con lo que pensaba tenía encajado en mi espalda, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer esa sensación de tener algo incrustado, se convirtió en incomodidad, ahora sentía un agujero en la espalda, lo derroté… pero no importaba, no podía moverme no podía tomar aire…

_¿Por qué Clawdia? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?_

Y con ese último pensamiento mi conciencia, mi visión y razón, se cegaron.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	11. El fin

Capítulo 11: El fin

―_Pensé muchas veces en ese conflicto, en esa espectacular y aterradora situación, lamentablemente no puedo continuar mintiéndome a mí mismo. Lo que he descrito y narrado hasta ahora bien sabes que es una ilusión, una fantasía, sentimientos oprimidos en mi ser por el deseo de poseer, conquistar y tener algo (a Peach), trataría de seguir construyendo ese universo alterno al que sólo conozco por mi mente, pero…_

―¡Ahhhhh! Sigues sonando aburrido Kamek. ¡Así no soy yo! Me hiciste ver como una florecita en esa historia, yo sólo te pedí que hicieras algo donde exaltaras mi gran porte y mi relación con Peach.

―Pero su majestad… ni siquiera hay una relación entre usted y la princesa…

―¡Calla! ¡La habrá algún día! Además, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando cuando escribiste esa estupidez?! ¡Yo no lloro, los koopalings son mis sirvientes, no mis hijos y obviamente jamás perdería mi castillo!

―Pero ya lo ha perdido al menos dos veces…

―¡Calla!

―Se que a su majestad no le agradó mucho el rumbo del escrito, pero por favor, como pudo oír, ya le iba a dar fin a todo ya que noté que se enfurecía por cada capítulo que le leía. ¿Me podría dejar terminar de leer?, he gastado mucho tiempo en esto, así que por lo menos quisiera acabar el texto.

―¡Bah! ¡Date prisa!

―Gracias su majestad. Como iba diciendo… ¡Ejem! _Pensé muchas veces en ese conflicto, en esa espectacular y aterradora situación, lamentablemente no puedo continuar mintiéndome a mí mismo. Lo que he descrito y narrado hasta ahora bien sabes que es una ilusión, una fantasía, sentimientos oprimidos en mi ser por el deseo de poseer, conquistar y tener algo (a Peach), trataría de seguir construyendo ese universo alterno al que sólo conozco por mi mente, pero sabes que no pasará de eso. De cualquier forma te agradezco por haberme escuchado, leído y dejar que mi frustración saliera de alguna forma. Bowser Koopa, sin duda alguna eres más de lo que crees… bueno, mejor dicho sé que soy más de lo que creo, mira lo que he podido hacer con algo de tinta y unas hojas, es una lástima que deba regresar al mundo como lo que soy: el más grande y el más malvado bruto alrededor._

FIN.

Un final muy débil y feo debo decir, pero tenía que acabar esta historia. Me disculpo con los lectores (si queda alguno, claro), sé que el final no es para nada lo que se podría esperar. Lo lamento, en serio.


End file.
